


Escape the Night Season 3 Character Profiles

by Dede42



Series: Escape the Night Character Profiles [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Beaten to Death, Character Death, Crushing, Gun Violence, Knives, Poison, Redemption, Resurrection, Stabbing, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Want to know more about your favorite YouTubers of ETN 3?
Series: Escape the Night Character Profiles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. ETN Profile- Jc Caylen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yes, it's time to start the ETN character profiles, and up first is Jc. Onward!

Name: Jc Caylen (Justin Castillo Caylen)

Birthday: September 11, 1992

Age: 26

Hair color: Blonde (naturally dark brown)

Eye color: dark brown

Skin color: White

Hometown: Huston, Texas

Job: YouTuber

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Stabbed to death by the head clown.

Location: Town of Everlock.

Jc Caylen, born Justin Caylen Castillo, was the youngest of three siblings, Jaylyn, Ava Grace, and Joe Felix. His parents divorced shortly after moving to San Antonio, and his childhood was fairly normal despite the divorce. In 2010, he started his YouTube channel, and teamed up with others for four years before splitting up, and he was popular with both his videos and his acting career that got launched because of his YouTube channel.

Graduating from high school, Jc did attend college briefly before choosing to focus on his YouTube career instead. In 2016, he got to play a character named Mikey in _Boo! A Madea Halloween_ , and he also got to take part in the second season of _Fight of the Living Dead: Experiment 88_ , where he first met SciFi actress Dawn Hatcher, who had been asked back to be an acting consultant, and he managed to be one of the winners despite having been taken out halfway through the season.

Later that same year, Jc heard about a group of YouTubers and Dawn going missing, and was sad to hear that they had been kidnapped by a psycho and only Dawn, Joey Graceffa, Oli White, and Eva Gutowski managed to be saved after being held prisoner for three months. In 2017, he got to be in the movie sequel _Boo 2! A Madea Halloween_ , once again playing Mikey. During filming, he heard about Joey going missing, and a month later that Dawn had also gone missing along with another group of YouTubers.

Once again Jc was worried about the missing group, and was sad to hear when only Dawn, Tyler Oakley, and Andrea Russett were the only ones saved with there being no sign of Joey anywhere. Then in April of 2018, he received an invitation from Joey Graceffa, who’d been missing for the past year, and Dawn Hatcher to go on a mission into the 1970s to save a town from destruction and that it was going to be a dangerous mission.

Jc was intrigued by the idea of being able to time travel, and he knew that he was already looking like a hippie, so that was going to be his persona for the mission, which he sure was going to be awesome. On the day for the mission, he arrived at the meeting point on his skateboard, and he saw that Manny, Colleen, and Teala were already there.

Jc knew some of the YouTubers and got to know some of the others by way of their personas as they all waited for Joey and Dawn to arrive, and it was dark by the time that the two finally arrived. He was happy to see them, and was intrigued when he learned that they would be doing a dark séance in order to travel to the Town of Everlock, even if it meant being possessed briefly by a spirit from the town.

Jc hadn’t really known what to expect when they did the séance, but when the fire began glowing green, he knew that something spooky was going on, and the next thing he knew – they were all screaming as spirits flew out of the fire and possessed them all. He couldn’t really recall much of what happen during those few seconds, but he was shaken by the experience, and when Matt remarked that it was warm and fuzzy, he cracked up laughing.

Jc was surprised when a bridge leading to an archway titled _“Town of Everlock”_ appeared, and the last thing he expected was for a creepy female clown to burst out of the red curtain that was hiding the town from view. Now, he wasn’t scared of clowns, but he wasn’t used to them popping out of nowhere like that either, and he was a bit unnerved by the speech she gave about what was going on in the carnival that had apparently come to the town.

Jc was honestly impressed when they went through the archway and found a fully functional retro carnival going on with the townsfolk having a good time, and he figured that if anything was going to happen, then it would come to them. He wasn’t too surprised when Nikita began flirting with a guy named Mortimer, whose mom was apparently the mayor, and he was impressed by Joey winning Dawn a large panda from the Test your Strength game.

Jc liked how everything at the carnival was free and he was able to win a toy pony for Matt, and yet, he did noticed that the townsfolk seemed to be unnervingly happy, almost as if they were trying to focus on having fun rather then something bad. He wasn’t entirely sure if there was anything to save, but he couldn’t help but feel like the other shoe was going to drop soon.

Jc was concerned when Matt and Ro got stuck on the ferris wheel, but he was then distracted when Joey revealed that he’d gotten a box from the creepy clown after winning one of the games, and he thought it was best if Joey didn’t open the box since there seemed to be something off about the whole thing.

Jc forgot about the box when Mortimer’s mom, Mayor Janet, arrived to welcome them all to the carnival, and when she got into an argument with Calliope, a woman dressed like a gypsy, he started to think that there was definitely _something_ going on when Calliope insisted that a spell wasn’t going to last forever and someone, who she referred to as You-Know-Who, was going to come back.

Jc was certain that the box that Joey had wasn’t a good thing when Calliope referred to it as an artifact belonging to someone called the Carnival Master, and he didn’t think that opening it was a good idea either. He kept telling Joey not to open it, but when his friend did – and he was honestly alarmed when the Jack that popped out glowed an eerie red while having a sword sticking out of its’ head.

Jc was certain that they were in trouble since he was positive that he was hearing eerie screams and laughter, plus the townsfolk were starting to look unsettled, and he hadn’t felt this uneasy since his season of _Fight of the Living Dead_. He also thought that Janet was in denial when she was insisting that everything was fine – when a clown suddenly appeared behind her, grabbed her, and threw her off the balcony and into the bandstand right in front of them.

Jc was freaked out by this, and when more killer clowns appeared and started killing everyone that they could reach while being lead by the clown that had first greeted them, he ran when Mortimer insisted that they needed to follow him to someplace safe, and he helped get his friends into the arcade. He was alarmed when Roi, Colleen, Joey, and Dawn were captured by the clowns and taken away.

Being unable to help his captured friends, Jc focused on looking for clues inside the arcade, helping to knock down colored letters on a pinball game in order to open a locked box, and he felt hopeful when they found a note and a shiny new gear to place inside the Jack-in-the-box, learning from the note that if they could replaced the old parts with new ones, then they would be able to get rid of the clowns.

Jc was worried when he saw Joey, Dawn, Colleen, and Roi being forced to a different location by the clowns and agreed that they needed to leave the arcade since there wasn’t anything there they could use at the moment. He tried to run when he exited the arcade, but he was quickly captured by the waiting clowns, which he didn’t like, and he also didn’t like being tied to one of the poles on the merry-go-round.

Jc wasn’t looking forward to being killed by the evil clowns, and he _definitely_ didn’t like it when they had the merry-go-round go fast, leaving them all dizzy. He was certain that he would throw up when the merry-go-round started to slow down when the clowns chose to kill Nikita first, and he was thrilled when Mortimer arrived and chased the clowns off with the help of Calliope.

Jc was glad to be off the merry-go-round and back in the relatively safety of the arcade. He helped look for clues and inserted a pair of dice that Ro had retrieved into two slots that Matt had found, and he was impressed when they gain access to a hidden lounge that was very 1970s. He was surprised and shocked when a letter on the back of a map that Manny had found revealed what they were going up against, and he was starting to wonder whether Joey and Dawn had brought them all there to die.

Jc was eager to get rid of the clowns and when it became apparent that they would need to split up to find a new song and a new spring for the artifact, he went to the disco party with Joey, Dawn, Teala, Nikita, Esther, and Colleen. He thought it was amusing that their disguises consisted of red clown noses and white gloves, but they did manage to get inside.

Jc felt that he was doing a good job of being helpful when distracting a tall female clown named Hightower in order for Nikita to drug her drink, and helped get the clown outside so that they could have access to the briefcase that was handcuffed to her. He did get nervous when the head clown questioned them, and he was able to figure out the combination for the briefcase.

Jc was glad when everyone was able to return to the lounge safely to replace the song and the gear, and he wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would need to vote for two people to go into a final death challenge to get a new head in order to cleanse the first artifact. He wasn’t entirely sure of who to vote for, although he did consider voting for Joey and Dawn since they had been responsible for bringing them all there, and yet, he didn’t since he had a feeling that they were being honest about not knowing how dangerous the mission was going to be or about the Carnival Master himself.

Jc was surprised when he was voted into the challenge with Teala, and he chose Matt to be his partner, joking of how messed up it would be if it had been Matt who had voted for him into the final death challenge. He did his best to remain calm when in the big tent, he and Teala were tied to a pair of wonder wheels by the clowns, and he cheered Matt on as he easily solved the first challenge of finding a red ball under one of four cups on his first try.

Jc kept cheering Matt on with the eating of the hotdogs, refusing to lose hope when Safiya got through them first, and even when Matt was struggling to get the rubber chicken into the basket, he refused to give up hope. His hope only died when Safiya managed to win the final death challenge, and he knew that he was going to die, too. He didn’t blame Matt since he had did the best he could, but he didn’t look forward to dying either.

Jc did cry out in pain when the head clown began stabbing him in the chest with her knives – and then he was standing next to his limp body that was still tied to the wonder wheel. He wasn’t thrilled to be dead, and yet he knew that his friends were still trapped in Everlock until the remaining nine artifacts could be found and cleansed.

Jc waited until his friends had left the tent after the clowns were destroyed once the artifact was cleansed and Teala was freed from the wonder wheel, and then he also left the tent, wondering what he was going to do now that he was dead. He was surprised to find that the night sky was covered with storm clouds, and he was equally surprised when Shane Dawson walked up.

Jc learned from Shane about what had really happen during the last two years and went with him to the safe area, where he found everyone who’d been killed at the 1920s house and the Victorian Mansion. There he also learned about the prophecy and how both Dawn and Joey were connected to it. Although he was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with Shane and the others who died at the 1920s house and the Victorian mansion, he felt certain that he wouldn’t be stuck there forever, and there would be a way to bring them back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._


	2. ETN Profile - Roi Fabito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Want to know more about Roi? Here you go!

Name: Roi Fabito

Birthday: August 21, 1991

Age: 27

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Skin color: brown

Hometown:Pangasinan, Dagupan City, Philippines; Durham, North Carolina.

Job: YouTuber

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Bitten and poisoned by the Snake Woman.

Location: Town of Everlock.

Roi Fabito was born in the Philippines to wonderful parents, and they all moved to the states when his mother got a job offer in Durham, North Carolina. When he was four years old, his mother had his little brother Reymound, and later on his brother Russell and his sister Ariel. In 2006, he started his YouTube channel, and he later partnered up with Alex Wassabi and a numbers of others to form the YouTube channel Wassabi Productions.

Roi did struggle a bit during his school years, especially learning how to speak english, but he did graduate, and he later got a degree in film studies. In 2016, he chose to leave Wassabi Productions to focus on his own YouTube channels that involved a lot of DIY videos, challenges, and all kinds of comedically themed videos, resulting in over 7 million subscribes.

Later that same year, Roi heard about a group of YouTubers and a SciFi actress named Dawn Hatcher going missing, and was sad to hear that they had been kidnapped by a psycho and only Dawn, Joey Graceffa, Oli White, and Eva Gutowski managed to be saved after being held prisoner for three months. In 2017, he heard about Joey going missing, and a month later that Dawn had also gone missing along with another group of YouTubers, which included his friend and former partner Alex.

Once again Roi was worried about the missing group, and was sad to hear when only Dawn, Tyler Oakley, and Andrea Russett were the only ones saved with there being no sign of Joey anywhere. Then in April of 2018, he received an invitation from Joey Graceffa, who’d been missing for the past year, and Dawn to go on a mission into the 1970s to save a town from destruction and that it was going to be a dangerous mission.

Roi was intrigued by the idea of going on a dangerous mission, and he chose to have his persona to be the Daredevil, which he did a lot of research on, along with finding the right outfit. On the day for the mission, he arrived at the meeting point on his dirt bike, and he saw that Manny, Colleen, Teala, and Jc were already there.

Roi knew some of the YouTubers and got to know some of the others by way of their personas as they all waited for Joey and Dawn to arrive, and it was dark by the time that the two finally arrived. He was happy to see them, and was uneasy when he learned that they would be doing a dark séance in order to travel to the Town of Everlock, even if it meant being possessed briefly by a spirit from the town.

Roi hadn’t really known what to expect when they did the séance, but when the fire began glowing green, he knew that something spooky was going on, and the next thing he knew – they were all screaming as spirits flew out of the fire and possessed them all. He couldn’t really recall much of what happen during those few seconds, but he was shaken by the experience, and when Matt remarked that it was warm and fuzzy, he cracked up laughing.

Roi was surprised when a bridge leading to an archway titled _“Town of Everlock”_ appeared, and the last thing he expected was for a creepy female clown to burst out of the red curtain that was hiding the town from view. Now, he wasn’t scared of clowns, but he wasn’t used to them popping out of nowhere like that either, and he was a bit unnerved by the speech she gave about what was going on in the carnival that had apparently come to the town.

Roi was honestly impressed when they went through the archway and found a fully functional retro carnival going on with the townsfolk having a good time, and he wasn’t too surprised when Nikita began flirting with a guy named Mortimer, whose mom was apparently the mayor, and he decided to enjoy the carnival with his friends.

Roi liked how everything at the carnival was free and the only thing about the place that left him uneasy was when he, Colleen, Matt, and Ro crossed paths with a creepy gypsy woman, who warned them that someone was coming. He was concerned when Matt and Ro got stuck on the ferris wheel, but he was then distracted when Joey revealed that he’d gotten a box from the creepy clown after winning one of the games, and he thought it was best if Joey didn’t open the box since there seemed to be something off about the whole thing.

Roi forgot about the box when Mortimer’s mom, Mayor Janet, arrived to welcome them all to the carnival, and when she got into an argument with Calliope, the creepy gypsy woman from earlier, he started to think that there was definitely _something_ going on when Calliope insisted that a spell wasn’t going to last forever and someone, who she referred to as You-Know-Who, was going to come back.

Roi was certain that the box that Joey had wasn’t a good thing when Calliope referred to it as an artifact belonging to someone called the Carnival Master, and he didn’t think that opening it was a good idea either. He kept telling Joey not to open it, but when his friend did – and he was honestly alarmed when the Jack that popped out glowed an eerie red while having a sword sticking out of its’ head.

Roi was certain that they were in trouble since he was positive that he was hearing eerie screams and laughter, plus the townsfolk were starting to look unsettled. He also thought that Janet was in denial when she was insisting that everything was fine – when a clown suddenly appeared behind her, grabbed her, and threw her off the balcony and into the bandstand right in front of them.

Roi was freaked out by this, and when more killer clowns appeared and started killing everyone that they could reach while being lead by the clown that had first greeted them, he tried to get his friends to safety by having them follow Mortimer – only to be captured by one of the clowns and dragged away to a RV, where he was cuffed to a pole while forced to sit on a bed.

Roi was confused when the clown told him that the clowns had something special planned for him and his friends, and that one of them was a Light-bearer, which he had no idea what that was. He was concerned when Colleen was brought into the RV next and cuffed to the table, and he was glad to see that she was all right.

Roi’s concern grew when Joey and Dawn were forced into the RV by the head clown, and he really couldn’t see what was being done to them since they had been cuffed to the front of the vehicle. He was alarmed when he heard them both screamed and made a face when he heard that the head clown had licked them both on the face.

Roi helped Colleen figure out the first first combination, which allowed him to free himself of the handcuffs, and he helped figure out the second combination, enabling Colleen to free herself. He helped her open a box that had a key that she used to free Joey and Dawn, and a journal that revealed that someone called the Carnival Master was going to use ten artifacts to finish a spell by sunrise in order to make it possible for the Cursed God to consume Everlock and everyone in it.

Roi didn’t like the thought of being food for a Cursed God, and he helped his friends lure one of the clowns into the RV so that they could escape. He ran from the vehicle – only to be grabbed by _another clown!_ He fought and struggled as he, Colleen, Dawn, and Joey were hauled through the carnival, past the arcade, and tied to poles on the merry-go-round.

Roi wasn’t looking forward to being killed by the evil clowns, and he _definitely_ didn’t like it when they had the merry-go-round go fast, leaving them all dizzy. He was certain that he would throw up when the merry-go-round started to slow down when the clowns chose to kill Nikita first, and he was thrilled when Mortimer arrived and chased the clowns off with the help of Calliope.

Roi was glad to be off the merry-go-round and back in the relatively safety of the arcade. He helped look for clues, and he was impressed when they gain access to a hidden lounge that was very 1970s. He was surprised and shocked when a letter on the back of a map that Manny had found revealed what they were going up against, and he was starting to wonder whether Joey and Dawn had brought them all there to die.

Roi was eager to get rid of the clowns and when it became apparent that they would need to split up to find a new song and a new spring for the artifact, he went to the big tent with Matt, Ro, Manny, Curtis, and Safiya to look for a spring that was needed to cleanse the first artifact. Finding stuff toy animals to tear apart, he did get into a tug-a-war game with Matt over a toy sheep, and he was surprised when they all managed to find silver coins.

Roi hid whenever the clown named Sally entered the tent, and he helped to open a box that had balloons, strings, and a comic page about a superhero named Zero-G Man. He helped find the action figure and tied the balloons to it in order to get it to fly through the air, enabling them to find the new spring and a note.

Roi was glad when everyone was able to return to the lounge safely to replace the song and the gear, and he wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would need to vote for two people to go into a final death challenge to get a new head in order to cleanse the first artifact. He voted for Teala, although he had consider voting for Joey and Dawn since they had been responsible for bringing them all there, and yet, he didn’t since he had a feeling that they were being honest about not knowing how dangerous the mission was going to be or about the Carnival Master himself.

Roi was surprised when Jc was voted into the final death challenge with Teala, and he hoped that they both would come back alive, not wanting anyone to die in order to cleanse the ten artifacts. He was surprised and sad when he learned that Jc had died during the challenge, and he was worried that none of them were going to be able to leave Everlock alive if someone had to die in order to cleanse the artifacts and defeat the Carnival Master before sunrise.

Roi was proud of himself when he helped capture a woman who had been spying on them in the lounge, and he helped search the lounge for clues, enabling them to find the second artifact, a pair of smooth brown stones known as the Serpent’s eyes. He was alarmed when he saw the Snake Woman after she’d killed the woman, and when said snake came after them outside the arcade, he managed to push Colleen to safety, only to be bitten himself.

Roi was feeling useless as he waited in the arcade with Calliope while his friends split up to find the items needed to cleanse the artifact at Fatman Slim’s and an antidote at the pharmacy. He was lying on the couch, listening to the gypsy woman’s singing when he suddenly felt something stabbing into his back, and when he rolled off to search the couch, he was surprised to find an ashtray with a note that said _“Come find me”_.

Roi was again surprised and alarmed when the Snake Woman returned, dragging Teala with her, and he had to reassure the girl when she revealed that she’d been bitten that she wasn’t useless and offered to have her help him figure out the clue he found. He and Teala found the symbol, which was of a woman with long hair, on one of the walls in the lounge, along with a rope, and when he pulled the rope, he was surprised when a small section opened to reveal a wooden colorful star and a note that said _“Place me on the horizon”_.

Before Roi and Teala could figure out the new clue, they both got the cure from Matt, and they all reunited with the others at the bar. He was surprised when a man came from downstairs, giving them all playing cards, and his eyebrows were raised when two more men arrived with a covered object that turned out to be a snake tabletop game.

Roi was nervous when he learned that they would need to play Jenga to find a gold block that would open a chest that held the Serpent's head, and that if the tower got knocked over by any of them, then that person was going into the final death challenge without a vote. He’d played Jenga and he knew that it was a stressful game, and he was worried whenever it looked like the tower was going to topple over as they all played.

Roi was watching when Matt pointed out that one of the wooden blocks that was keeping the tower from toppling could have gold on it, and when the detective reached for one of the blocks, he offered to do it in his place, given that Matt had saved his life earlier. He was mildly surprised when Nikita dared him to do it, pointing out that he was the daredevil and that Matt had _literally_ saved his life.

Not one to step down from a challenge, Roi did remove one of the blocks, only to have the tower topple, and he knew that he was going into the final death challenge without a vote. He was certain that he proved himself by accepting the dare, and when the time to vote came up, he chose to vote for Teala, even though she had helped him find the star clue earlier.

Roi was privately smug when Nikita was voted into the final death challenge, and given that she got him into this situation in the first place, he was eager to beat her and prove that he was helpful to the team. He wasn’t excited to go into the challenge, knowing that if he lost, then he was going to die at the hands of the Snake Woman, but he was going to do everything that he could to win.

Roi did get off to a slow start in trying to find the pieces in the trenches, which meant that Nikita was ahead, but he did figure out where to put the pieces, and he was searching for the final piece when the Troublemaker ended up winning. He wasn’t aware of this until he heard hissing, and he saw the Snake Woman heading straight toward him.

Roi tried to run, but he ran into the trench, and he put up a fight as the Snake Woman grabbed him. He got winded when she slammed him to the ground, and he did cry out in pain when bit him twice in the shoulder – and then he was standing next to his limp body that was lying on the ground. He watched Nikita leave with the heart that was needed to cleanse the artifact, and when that was done, he also saw the Snake Woman turned into black dust that was blown away by the wind.

Roi wasn’t sure of what he was suppose to do while Nikita went back to the lounge to the others with Mortimer and Calliope, and he was started when Shane walked up. He learned from his friend about what had really happen during the last two years and went with him to the safe area, where he found everyone who’d been killed at the 1920s house, the Victorian Mansion, and Jc.

There Roi also learned about the prophecy and how both Dawn and Joey were connected to it. Although he was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with Shane, Jc, and the others who died at the 1920s house and the Victorian mansion, he hoped that he wouldn’t be stuck there forever, and there would be a way to bring them back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Roi, it wasn't fair of how you ended up going. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Jc, you shouldn't have gone first, not after being so helpful. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
